


Hallucinations and Reality

by Madisuzy



Series: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2012 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent is lost in memories of green grass and soft breezes on a sunny day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations and Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpentine on Dreamwidth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serpentine+on+Dreamwidth).



> Written for the Final Fantasy Kiss Battle over on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The prompt was from serpentine - Unwanted Desires and Science - Hojo/Vincent.

Vincent is lost in memories of green grass and soft breezes on a sunny day. He can even smell the flowers nearby as he sits under a tree watching her. She’s not looking at him, but then she turns and smiles and she outshines the sun, everything else fading into insignificance in comparison.

“Lucrecia,” he murmurs and she walks over and leans in close, touching his face gently and moving his hair to the side.

“What?” she asks, but there’s something off about her voice. It’s familiar but not her and he grasps for the right tone, for the memory of how she really sounds.

“Lucrecia, I love you,” Vincent insists, noticing how she won’t meet his gaze. She’s looking down towards his arm, her hands moving and her expression one of concentration. Vincent becomes aware of a dull pain in that arm but he can’t seem to turn his head to look at what she's doing.

“That is why you’re here,” she replies and this time the voice’s wrongness jolts him hard, the grass, the trees and the breeze all disappearing in a blink. She’s still there though, close enough that he can smell her perfume, but when he tries to move forward to kiss her, he finds he can’t move his body at all.

“Kiss me?” he asks in desperation, needing to feel her or have some kind of skin to skin contact. He watches as she smiles at his request, her hands moving away from his side as she turns and finally looks at him, one eyebrow up and an amused expression on her face. As she leans in, Vincent thinks he sees a white ceiling and a too bright light behind her but he shakes off the thought, closing his eyes as her lips meet his.

Her lips are too thin and hard, the taste of stale coffee wrong and not matching what he knows of her. Lucrecia never drinks coffee, only tea and her lips are always soft. Vincent wants to pull back or turn away from the kiss, but he finds there’s something behind his head and he can suddenly feel a strap over his forehead, holding him in place.

He makes a sound of objection but it’s ignored as a tongue enters his mouth and wraps around his own, pushing in too far and making him gag as panic starts to take over. It’s all wrong and disgusting and he knows that she never kissed him like this before. He almost bites down on the tongue but he doesn’t want to hurt her.

When the kiss finally ends, he’s breathing hard from panic, not arousal, his mind a spinning mess of confusion as he slowly opens his eyes.

Hojo is looming over him and the scientist brings up one of his hands to wipe his mouth before he starts laughing, the sound piercing Vincent more painfully than any scalpel ever could.

~end~


End file.
